


Remembered Impact

by Ottra



Series: Doctor Who / Eureka / Warehouse 13 Crossover [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Eureka, Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottra/pseuds/Ottra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Time and Again" Turns out, everyone knows a certain time traveller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembered Impact

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I found deep in my drafts. It's from around September 2014, and I am 98% certain it was meant as a sequel to my previous crossover, "Time and Again." This is super short and not expanded as much as it was probably meant to be, but I have no idea where I thought I was going so I figured I might as well post it!

They weren’t even supposed to be at the Warehouse that morning. Artie had given Pete, Myka and Claudia the day off.

But there they were, walking through the door. Myka was smiling widely and holding up a box that look about the right size to be holding donuts. “I know you gave us the day off, but we thought we could come help you do inventory--” Her voice died in her throat as she noticed the stranger in Artie’s office. They all seemed to stop as they saw him, three pairs of eyes fixed on the man in a bright blue suit.

Fully engrossed in examining a small box shaped artifact, The Doctor didn't notice them staring at him. In fact, the only person who was at all worried by this turn of events seemed to be Artie.

He hurried over as if to hide The Doctor from view, and proceeded to shoo them back down the umbilical and out of the Warehouse. Or at least he attempted to. All three of the Warehouse agents refused to budge.

Pete pointed at The Doctor, frowning as he tried very hard to remember something. “I know him. At least, I think I know him...”

“Me too.”

“Same here.”

“It looks like… We’ve all met him before.”

Artie sighed, glancing back at The Doctor, who was now grinning at him and holding up another artifact that he was pointing at excitedly. “I suppose I should tell you all the full story, then.”

\---

Months later, Fargo visited from Eureka to deliver a few of his inventions to the Warehouse, and noticed the group picture set on Claudia’s desk.

Frowning, he pointed at The Doctor. “Who is that?”

Unsure of how to answer, Claudia stayed silent. Noticing her expression, Fargo shook his head. “It’s just, I’ve seen him in pictures in Eureka, and no one ever knows who he is!”

Claudia couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
